Tratie oneshot
by theflamingfangirl
Summary: While giving a new camper a tour, Connor finds his brother, Travis, and Katie Gardner in a very heated argument. Tratie, slight fluff, oneshot


"And over there are the… strawberries and other fruit stuff," Connor said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the fields. Connor hated giving tours to new campers; he never knew what to say. The new kid, a ten year old Apollo camper named Kevin, didn't look blind _or_ stupid, surely he could find his way around by himself.

"That's the forest," he told Kevin, who was obviously as bored as Connor was. "Don't go wandering around in the forest by yourself. You'll probably get lost, or you'll fall into the Labyrinth, or something will eat you. You get the idea. Forest equals bad news. If you look over that way you'll see the cl-"

"I swear to the gods, Travis, if you take _one more step_, I will beat you to death with my trowel." The interruption came from a small, furious girl standing in a flower bed about ten yards away. She was clearly dressed for gardening in cargo pants and work gloves, with her brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"I'm just walking," responded the boy she was shouting at. He was lanky, curly haired, and much taller than the girl. "Am I not allowed to _walk_?"

"You won't be able to walk anywhere once I CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS."

Connor sighed. "Not this again."

"Not _what _again?" Kevin asked. "Who are those kids, and why are they so angry? It looks like they're gonna kill each other."

"That's my older brother, Travis, and that girl he's fighting with is Katie Gardner." Connor explained. "Last summer, Travis and I put chocolate Easter bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin, and Katie took it as a personal insult and got really mad at us. Travis, being Travis, decided to reciprocate her hatred, which made her hate him more, which only fueled _his _hatred and so on. Long story short, they've been feuding ever since. They bicker constantly."

"That must be annoying," Kevin said.

Connor grinned. "Yeah, but it's hilarious, look."

"Stop touching my plants, you'll kill them!" Katie shouted, pressing her trowel against Travis's neck like she was planning to slit his throat, which looked kind of funny considering he was at least eight inches taller than her.

Travis pushed her hand away. "You'd think they'd have already died from over exposure from your ugly face!"

"Ha! Have you looked in a mirror recently, monkey boy? Or are you too busy robbing people?"

"At least I'm not wasting my time out here, groveling around in the dirt!"

"Wow, that was a good one!" responded Katie, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Your tiny little brain must be working so hard! Now, if you take your foot out of the flower bed, I won't have to skin you."

Travis smirked. "Sorry Katie-Cat, I don't think moving my foot is gonna fit into my schedule today. Bummer."

"Do they really hate each other that much?" Kevin asked incredulously, "I mean, you said this started over chocolate Easter bunnies. No one could possibly care that much about a stupid prank."

Connor shrugged. "I think it's more of a pride thing. They're both incredibly stubborn, and if they stopped picking fights with each other, it would be like admitting defeat. And I'm pretty sure they'd both rather die than lose."

"That's stupid," Kevin said.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me?"

Travis stared Katie in the eye, raised his foot, and stomped on a flower.

"_You didn't_," Katie whispered, her eyes wild as she slowly removed her gloves.

Travis leaned in. "I did,"

"DOES DEATH SOUND FUN RIGHT NOW?" Katie lobbed her trowel at his head, missing him by less than an inch. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MURDERED?"

"OH, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, GARDEN GNOME."

Kevin backed away. "We should probably get out of here. It looks kind of serious."

"No wait." Connor grabbed his wrist. "This is the best part."

The screaming suddenly dissolved into complete silence, not like they had run out of insults to throw at each other, but as though the anger had become too strong to be properly conveyed in words, so it was left hanging in the air. Katie raised her hand as though she was going to strangle him, but instead grabbed his Travis by the collar of his shirt and pressed his mouth against hers. Clearly this had happened before, as neither of them seemed surprised. In fact, both appeared to be just as enraged as they were when they were fighting, perhaps even more so. They moved together smoothly and expertly, but still with a sort of desperation, like the world would crash down if they didn't kiss each other with everything they had. In one smooth motion Travis lifted her up by her waist as she locked her legs around his back and pressed her up against the wall of the Demeter cabin, slightly resting on the window sill. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, to the point where there was literally no space between their bodies. Travis didn't seem to mind; he only held her tighter and kissed her harder.

Connor glanced over to the horrified ten year old standing next to him.

"Does… does that happen _a lot_?" asked Kevin, looking both terrified and really grossed out

"At least five or six times a week." Connor turned and began walking towards back the way they'd come. "And it's been going on for months. The funniest part is they are completely unaware that everybody knows about them. Katie and Travis both think it's a secret, which is absurd, because they're not that inconspicuous. I mean, we literally find them making out all over camp. Look at them; they're going at it in broad daylight surrounded by other people. The Aphrodite kids think it's the greatest thing that's happened since the invention of hair product."

"Well I think it was disgusting."

"I know; who in their right mind would want to date my brother?" Connor grimaced. "Anyways, let me show you my favorite part of this little exercise."

With a wicked grin on his face, he strode over to where Katie and his brother were standing. "HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Immediately they broke apart and stepped a good two feet away from each other; both of their faces a deep shade of red. Travis looked like he might actually burst into flames.

"Hey Connor, didn't see you there, what's up?" said Travis, as he aggressively avoided eye contact.

"What are you two doing?" said Connor, grinning broadly

"Katie had… a…" he trailed off.

"Snake bite!" Katie finished.

"Yeah a snake bite… on her mouth. I was, you know, sucking out the poison."

"I could be dead, if not for your brother," Katie supplied, patting Travis awkwardly on the arm.

"Wow!" said Connor "This is the third time that happened this month. You should really close your mouth when you garden."

"Maybe if this idiot stopped distracting me," Katie grumbled.

Travis whipped his head around. "Me!? Distracting you!? You must be joking."

"Nuh uh, you're always hanging around and picking fights, I'm just trying to mind my own business."

"That's hilarious, it really is-"

"Come on, we should finish the tour," Connor whispered to Kevin. "I doubt they'll even notice we've left."

They did not notice.


End file.
